


Zuko & Azula - One Shot Lemon

by ATLA_Scribbler



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aggression, Anger, Brother/Sister Incest, Competition, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hallucinations, Incest, Insanity, Psychological Warfare, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Taunting, Undressing, Verbal Humiliation, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLA_Scribbler/pseuds/ATLA_Scribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Contains explicit adult content, including incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zuko & Azula - One Shot Lemon

**Zuko & Azula - One Shot Lemon**

**All characters are the rightful property of Viacom, Nickelodeon and Bryan Konietzko & Michael Dante DiMartino.**

**The following text is in no way affiliated with them and in no way represents their work or values.**

* * *

The air was cold and harsh. It was night time in the Fire Nation as Prince Zuko peered from his bedroom window. The wind was bitterly uncomfortable and yet he had endured it for the past hour or so, awaiting any sort of signal.

The Prince had been back in his homeland little over a week, much of his life was still in disarray, but he had quite quickly established this routine of hanging his head into the skies each night, sometimes for hours on end. A strong and frosty gust clawed at his pale cheek, yet he remained unflinching, his eyes scanned across the palace courtyard to the tower opposite his, fixated on a single opening as he watched the foile curtain billow is the breeze.

Darkness was overcoming his sight, such intent focus was making him drowsy and he considered surrendering to the warm embrace of his own bed, and that's when the signal came. Bursting into life, a beacon that sent shivers down Zuko's spine. Dulled by the hanging fabric but still unmistakably intense, the blue light pulsed and hung in the air for a few short seconds before extinguishing itself and bringing darkness back to the courtyard.

The Prince gave a sigh of defeat. For a brief, fleeting moment he once more considered turning himself in for the night but the thought was quickly brushed aside, he had waited far too long for this not to have it and he cursed her for making him exercise such patience, it was all a part of the fun for her.

Zuko pulled away from the night sky and donned a hooded cloak as he left his quarters. Slinking through the palace hallways, he fought against his internal voices, crying for him to turn back, "What if Mai found out?","What would his Mother think?" The firebender clenched his fists and pressed on, he'd have time to dwell on the difficult questions and scold himself later but for now, he needed this and he hated himself for it.

For the past three years of his life he had dreamed of coming back to the Palace, but the hours he had spent longing every day during his banishment hadn't left him. Now his thoughts were poisoned during his lesson time or when he trained his firebending, every second he should have been paying attention to make himself the perfect prince for his Father, his mind slipped into longing for her. Her sounds, her smells, her touch, her taste. He had to wonder if this was an elaborate plan to sabotage his training, he couldn't convince himself that it was beyond her.

Soon, Zuko found himself faced with her door, the final chance to flee. He pulled it open silently and checked around himself for guards, backing into the room pulling the door closed. As the Prince turned to survey his new surroundings, he was met with nothing but darkness and for a sobering moment, thought himself alone. The blue light from before burst once again into a brilliant fire, Zuko stumbled backwards in surprise as his sister gave him a vicious smirk. She was on her back atop her sheets, propping herself up with one elbow as the other held the flame, her hair hung slightly wild around her shoulders and her nightgown was draped lazily over her body. The Fire Princess rose to meet her brother, the flame holding steady in her hand as she brought it and herself closer to his face. He avoided her gaze as he prepared his own bending and between them, the room became illuminated. Killing her fire, Azula turned from Zuko. He watched her, bathed in his orange light as she made a sudden and determined gesture. Her hair and robe swayed from the brisk movement as a tiny burst of blue heat leapt from her fingertip and landed with pinpoint precision onto the wick of a candle. No longer under her influence, the flame dulled to cooler yellow as Azula thrust forward her left arm this time and lit the candle next to it. Zuko continued to observe as his sister demonstrated her firebending, she must have lit a dozen by the time she dropped her arms and let out a sigh.

Azula brought her hands to her hips and threw her head back over her shoulders to meet her brothers gaze. "You do know if you assist me then we'll be able to do this a lot quicker. Lighting a few candles isn't too hard for you, is it Dum Dum?"

Zuko's face ruffled at the insult, he despised her games and her condescensions, he hated her. Without offering a retort, he vigorously began to work the side of the room she wasn't. He was determined and focused, desperate to prove himself her superior, lost in the moment of it all, he began to blare with each shot. Azula was more than aware of his frustrations and was pleased her little jibe had hurt his pride so deeply, if it was a competition Zuzu wanted, then he'd get it and she picked up the pace of her target practice, her cool composure a perfect contrast to his passionate exuberance.

After what must been a hundred candles, the entire room was basked in a golden halo of light, Zuko had started to wonder if this installation might have been the reason he had waited so long for her call, but it was more likely she'd have gotten her servants to do it for her. The race wasn't even close, Azula had finished off her half the the room and encroached well into Zuko's territory by the time their fires met.

Azula dropped her firebending stance, bringing her fingers up to her loose hair and tucking it behind her ears. "I win again, Zuzu."

Something snapped in the Prince as he threw a fist forward and shattered her perfect circle of light with an enraged fireball. If Zuko could see his sister's face, he'd have noticed for just a second, his outburst had flustered her, but she was a master of hiding her emotions as much as she was a master of firebending, and she forced down her anger and recomposed her expression. "No need to be so petulant, Zuko. You'll still have what you came here for."

Zuko cast her a scowl as her body sashayed towards the side of the room opposite the window, even through her red robes he could identify the fluid outlines of her backside with each slow step. All her words were filled with venom, a part of him was determined to storm out, to prove to her that he could break her spell but his feet remained firmly planted. A curtain as deep red as Azula's robes hung from the wall she was approaching, the set of drawers pulled some way before it to ensure the candles it held did not catch the hanging fabric. The Princess pulled at the golden sash as the rails drew back the curtain to reveal a huge and perfect mirror. She made a few short steps backwards and grabbed the belt to her lightly fixed bed robes. With a single pull and a roll of the shoulders, the garment fell to the ground, underneath she had been concealing nothing more than her beautiful nude figure.

She stood for a while, inspecting herself for imperfections, her thighs seemed a tad thick, she would have to intensify her legwork in practice but for now they would suffice. Zuko's eyes couldn't decide whether to gawk at the reflection of her front in the mirror or at her back which stood before him and they settled to flit between the two, he didn't spot the impurities she did and despised her flawlessness. Her limbs were all so finely toned and strong without being overtly muscular, as was her back, with a clear definition which made it so much more irresistible than a flat expanse of pale skin. Her buttocks were just as shapely as he envisioned under her nightgown and glided past each other whenever she shifted her weight between her legs. In the mirror, his eyes quickly fixated upon her chest, her breasts rose from her body shaped like teardrops, they did not jut unnaturally from her chest but were elegantly formed, sloping towards darkened nubs which crowned her summits. Zuko's stare crossed her fit stomach downwards to the space between her legs. Visually, there wasn't much to the crease he found there, but the simple sight of it began to drive him mad. He craved it, to claim it and make it his, flashes of all he wanted to do to it raced through his mind and blood in his body began to run hot. Her body was completely bereft of hair, Zuko thought to himself that she must have felt so wonderfully smooth, had she done this for his benefit or for hers, did he play as heavily on her thoughts in the day as she did his?

The Prince's eyes traveled back up his sister's body to take her all in at once, he focused on her face for the first time, she had been so intently examining herself that she hadn't been aware of his stare. Nights were the only time that Azula's face was clear of make up, her thin lips bore their natural skin colored tones rather than the blood red she wore in the days and her hair was free from the tyrannically tight knot and rigid angles she held it in during her waking hours, Zuko had always found her more attractive this way, less orderly, disheveled, more human, perhaps even slightly vulnerable.

Finally he found her eyes, as she did his. The instant recognition between them, of how the Prince had been ogling her, it all quickly became too real for Zuko. He felt sick, he was sick, sick and depraved. His sister was stood naked and he was eyeing her like a piece of meat, all this time he had been blamed her for ensnaring him in some kind of trap but he had chosen to come here and ignore the countless urges to turn from her, he was now fully aware that he had been as complicit in this sinful tryst as she was and to be as bad as her, to not even retain some slight moral high ground, horrified him. Was he no better now than he had been before his banishment? Had the years spent with his Uncle meant nothing? The haunting memory of those catacombs under Ba Sing Se flooded Zuko's mind, Iroh's look of disappointment following Zuko's betrayal, it would be nothing compared to if he could see his nephew now.

He suddenly pulled his eyes from her deep stare and began to breathe heavily as the light from the candles blinded him. Azula noticed the look of panic and terror on her brother's face and cracked a smile, she could practically smell the regret steaming from him and knew full well just how fragile his resolve was.

Azula sauntered back to her brother, he was far too absorbed in his self evaluation to take notice of her approach.

"Zuzu."

She took a light hold of his right wrist.

"Nobody made you come here tonight."

She tilted her head to find his eyes once more.

"And nobody is making you stay."

Azula brought her right palm to Zuko's face, slightly caressing his cheek before using her hand to cover the scars, he shuddered to her touch.

"But you've come so close."

She lifted herself onto her toes to bring their faces closer, whispering.

"And wouldn't it be a shame to let all this go to waste?"

Azula pressed her closed lips to her brother's and pulled his fingertips over the bare slit between her legs.

Azula's lips were soft. Zuko clenched his eyes shut and pretended they belonged to someone else as he felt them pressed to him. Azula lifted her hand from Zuko's face as she swept the hood of his cloak down and freed his hair, much like her own, he bound it to a tight top knot throughout the day but at night it hung scraggly and rough, a reminder of his time hiding in the peasantry of the Earth Kingdom. The Princess now rested her hand on Zuko's shoulder and parted her mouth slightly in an attempt to deepen the kiss as she leaned into him, he was unwilling to meet her until she more firmly pressed his palm to her nude mons, the pads of his fingertips dancing delicately above and around her exposed sex. With the applied pressure on his wrist, Zuko's middle finger landed partially pushed between her lips, his eyes flew open at what he had done, he could feel the warm, inviting slick that coated her. As he dragged his finger quickly up to free it from her, it latched briefly against the hooded bundle which crowned her there.

"Zuzu..." Azula's eyes fluttered shut and she sighed into him. Tentatively, Zuko's middle digit crawled back to the spot that had elicited this reaction, Azula again held his hand closer to her and this time, his other fingers latched to her bare skin while the longest one drew up and towards him, beckoning Azula's clit from its soft enclosure. Azula broke her attempt to steal a kiss from him and rested her forehead against his collar as her breath hitched. The sensation sent tremors down to the Princess' knees and up towards her lungs, disturbing them both, she tensed her leg muscles to hold against them from shaking and tried to syncopate her breathing with her brother's agonizing draws. The feeling of his beckoning finger was like blissful torture on her, it only teased her with a demonstration of the pleasure her brother's body could provide, not at all wholly satisfying, while stoking the flames of her need. Her torment, however, was necessary. Azula knew that Zuko was still in limbo over whether to proceed or not, but his hand upon her, or more accurately the reactions his hand was drawing from her, provided a firm assurance in his swimming head. The rights and wrongs and who he now was were all difficult questions but with this beautiful girl whimpering against him and with his fingers toying between her legs, all he could be sure of was that if he remained with her, he would have more of this and that was a clear enough incentive to stay put for now.

Azula gave a smile as she relinquished Zuko's wrist and found he didn't pull away with her. Her brother was pitiable like this, he was weak in his indecision and ripe to be taken advantage of, Azula would never have allowed herself to be seen so conflicted as he had, Father had always taught her to stand by one's convictions and take what one wanted and that was precisely what she was doing. Zuko was malleable, she was thankful for the absence in confidence he had experienced when their eyes had met because although it had made him consider leaving, it had broken down all the belief he had in himself. The fact he hadn't left meant that he was now entirely hers, putty in her hands. Azula was more than aware that a broken man was a suggestible man and with Zuko's morale shattered, she emphasized her moans to let him know that pleasing her was the only evidence left that he was anything resembling a man.

Azula began to exercise her influence over her brother when she pulled her head from his body, landing her hands on the knot of his robe. She had quickly untangled the belt as Zuko's free hand began yanking the garment off his shoulders. He was getting needy now, he had to prove himself. The cold throb of craving rippled through Azula as Zuko removed his touch from her to discard the cloak just as his fiddling had been leading somewhere, the pleasure he had been tempting from Azula retracted to somewhere hidden back in her body and when his fingertips found her again he was out sync with whatever rhythm he had established. Under the cloak, Zuko was in a simple red vest which he slept in, Azula rested her hands on his shoulders and rolled her hips towards him slightly, encouraging his fingers lower where she hoped they would rekindle the sensations they'd built in her before. The Princess clung from her brother's shoulders and took a long, deep look into his covered chest and down his arms to where their bodies met. She took note of how pleasing Zuko's shoulders felt under her touch, those years away had certainly made a man of him, they were broad and he was strong and his arms were taut with muscle he'd never had before he left. Azula saw nicks and scars he must have picked up from scuffles in his search for the Avatar. There were those who would find such things rugged and exciting but it simply confirmed to Azula of how imperfect he was, to allow himself to come to harm so visibly was a sign of weakness which her body did not bear.

Zuko's middle finger finally hooked itself passed the folds of her opening. The delight of him finally inside of her was incredible and instant. Azula felt herself hold tighter to her brother's shoulders. Zuko's whole body tensed at the sudden digging and his head rolled back. "A-Azula!" The shock in his voice brought her down to reality again, as much his touch was necessary to keep him with her, the Princess knew that she mustn't indulge herself too much just yet, he was still fragile, unsure, and she couldn't afford to push him too far or else he might bolt.

Azula made sure to kill two birds with one stone as she furthered his state of undress and briefly severed their contact when she tugged the red vest upwards. Again, Zuko used his free hand to assist her undressing him, also kicking off his sandals, and again when his hand rediscovered Azula his touch failed to provoke her body in the ways it did before her pleasure had evaporated, but it wouldn't matter soon, his pants now remained the only obstacle between her and what she desired. Her mind was briefly pulled away from her goal as Zuko's stroking charmed her arousal back from deep within her again. Azula sucked in the air between gritted teeth and buried her head against Zuko's now exposed chest, it felt good against her cheek. She peered down between them once more and took in the view of the Prince's torso at such close range. Just like his arms, the military lifestyle had chiseled him into an alluring specimen of manhood, his entire body looked firm and lacked any excess weight. He remained reasonably proportioned though, his musculature didn't define his outline, it merely accentuated the figure he had. As her eyes wandered even further downwards she spotted the blatant tenting of his trousers, it would seem that the excitement had gotten to her brother just as well as it had her, which elicited a grin from the Princess.

Taking her head off of his chest, Azula looked at Zuko's face to gauge him as she hooked her thumbs beneath the waistband. He avoided her gaze entirely but gave a slight nod to express his timid consent, not that she needed it. As Azula lowered his pants, she felt the graze of his bristly nether hair against her thumbs. The cloth snagged over Zuko's engorged member, which was pulled downwards before leaping proudly once free of its enclosure. Azula loosed the pants from her grasp, letting them fall to his feet as the rich musk of her brother pervaded her senses. Azula could not deny that the urge to reach for him was strong, but she had a plan to stick to. The Princess had done well in breaking him down so far but now it was time to build him back up again, she had already established her dominance over him by enticing him into nudity but for the next stage he would be utterly worthless to her as the feeble shred of nerves that stood before her. Thankfully, Azula was well versed in getting under her brother's skin and reigniting the fury she had seen as they raced to light the room. She needed him angry.

A few silent seconds hung between them as Azula inspected her brother. Zuko, feeling faulty under her gaze, hurriedly tapped his finger on his upper thigh, hoping to motion her own hands towards that part of him. Unfortunately for Zuko, his hints weren't nearly subliminal enough for the Princess to be drawn in, though his efforts pleased her, this latest little failure of his was all the opportunity she needed to light his fuse.

She looked him straight in the eyes. "What's the problem, Zuzu? Feeling small?" He was taken aback at the sudden shift in the way in which she was addressing him. Azula crossed her arms over her chest and observed his manhood, pouting with disappointment. In truth, she knew that Zuko was not poorly endowed, however she also knew that Zuko was an explosively proud individual who wouldn't respond kindly to having his honor insulted and, like any man, that pride extended between his legs.

The Prince clenched his teeth, was this another one of his sister's games? Had Azula made him strip just so that she could mock him? Zuko felt his blood begin to boil beneath her intense stare. Azula drew a hand from her folded arms, but left the other there to obscure her chest from him, as if he wasn't worthy. With her free hand she pointed to a blemish on his upper arm. "You really should have been taking better care of yourself during your banishment, dear brother."

Her tongue lingered on the reminder of his exile, his nostrils flared as he mustered up the strength to retaliate. "Maybe you wouldn't look so perfect if Dad didn't give you everything."

Azula smiled, everything was falling exactly into place. She clawed a nail down his arm. "Zuzu, I'm hurt. Surely by now you've realized that Father is a man who rewards loyalty. His good favor towards me is merely a result of my commitment to him. I don't allow myself to embarrass him by trying to firebend beyond my capabilities, I don't question the generals in his trusted counsel and I don't try and hide among the peasantry when he calls me home. If you can't see what a disappointment you've been to Father by now, then you're even dumber than I give you credit for." Azula's fingernail latched beneath one of his fresher cuts and began to dig into the skin as she pulled her finger against it. "Tell me, Zuzu. Where did you pick this one up?"

Zuko felt the adrenaline surge in his veins, he resented his sister whenever she droned on about how much greater she was than him, and he resented himself more for allowing her such an opportunity. She seemed able to recount any number of occasions at which she had proven herself his superior at will, as if she was obsessed with each victory but the truth hurt Zuko even more. She strove to out perform everybody, he was nothing special to her in this regard. Now more than ever he ached for a way to prove himself, to make her recognize his talents and to shut her up but the answer wasn't forthcoming. As his sister's nail cut under his scab and her question hung in the air, the only course of action was to meet her with the truth so as not to show intimidation. The muscle beneath his skin tensed at the claw stabbing at him. "The fight under Ba Sing Se."

With his response, she removed her finger. Of course, she had predicted this was the case given the ripeness of the wound and the general ease of Zuko's life since. She remembered the encounter clearly, as she and her brother fought together against the Avatar and his waterbender, she was so pleased to see her brother succumb to her temptations then and her stomach began to flutter knowing how close she was to feeling it again. Azula leaned in closer to Zuko and laid a brief kiss on his cheek, his body tightened during their contact, he was readying himself against another one of her tricks. The Princess brought her head side to side against Zuko's, adopting a sultry ring to her voice. "When we were together, I felt nothing could stand in our way." Zuko felt the rush of blood leave his fists and flow towards his throbbing dick, he was lost in her soft words and the sweet aroma of her hair, he held desperately to the hope that Azula was being sincere and that she did recognize his worth against the doubt, ever present with Azula's confessions.

The Princess peeled herself from her brother.

"That was, of course, the fight we had after you had decided to leave our dear Uncle."

His mind seethed at the stinging reminder of Iroh.

Her light feet glanced over the floor as she began to circle Zuko.

"Such a funny way of showing your loyalty to someone, isn't it? Through betrayal?"

He took sharp, nasal breathes as he attempted to hide his hatred for her and her derisions.

She stopped by his side, leaning across his right shoulder and tilting her head to his ear.

"But don't fret, Zuzu. I know you won't show the same unfaithfulness to me and Father."

His neck twitched to the feel of her breath on it.

She resumed her graceful orbit of him.

"Because I know you too well, Zuzu. You're a follower, not a leader and your brief... confusion was merely because you lacked a strong presence to guide you in the right direction."

His face soured in disgust.

Raking a slow talon along the small of his back.

"Uncle might be a traitor, but he is also a leader and he poisoned your mind against your own country but the moment I was there, just like the Dai Li, you recognized my superior dominance even to Uncle, and fell back in your place."

His teeth clamped as she cut him.

Her right palm placed itself on his left shoulder and remained there as Azula began drift back towards Zuko's front.

"That's your problem, Zuzu, you're weak. You let everyone else make the big decisions for you, take advantage of you and convince yourself that your indecision makes you principled, noble and moral, but it doesn't."

When she appeared before him once more, he leered at her with eyes full of loathing.

Her other hand trailed up his right arms now and rested on the vacant shoulder, she met his stare.

"It makes you exploitable, another mindless soldier happy to do as he's told as long as he doesn't have to think about the hard choices... but I don't mind, I like having another pawn to play with."

Zuko could feel the heated blood in his veins pump around his head but it wouldn't drown out the Princess.

Azula's hands clasped together behind Zuko's neck and she dropped her hips. The weight of his sister hanging from him pulled Zuko slightly forward as their eyes met and she arched her back towards him.

"Even tonight, you haven't done a single thing I didn't guide you towards."

The Prince's mind raced, pondering each detail which led to this and the true extent of her manipulation. She was pushing Zuko to his limits, he could only be toyed with so far. He fantasized about how easily he could display his dominance over her in this compromised position.

As Zuko straightened his back once more, Azula tightened her grip behind his neck and rose to her tiptoes, pressing their excited crotches together, leaving a hot trail of her sex from base to tip as it pressed along his manhood.

"You're not even man enough to take me unless I explicitly te-"

Zuko grabbed his sister firmly under her arms and hoisted her onto the bed.

Azula let herself sigh.

"Finally."

They found their lips quickly crashing against the other's as their tongues invaded their sibling's mouth, wrestling for control. One of Zuko's hands clamped onto Azula's shoulder, pinning her to the bed as the other trailed down her body, still distrusting, never truly releasing its grip on her as the forceful fingertips left white trails on the Princess' already porcelain skin. Zuko's mind was singular at his point, any qualms he had being intimate with his sister were long forgotten. He was straddling one of her legs when his fingers made contact with her outer lips, the pair still locked in a kiss.

Azula didn't make any attempt to resist, she'd worked too hard to get him like this and she didn't want to break his illusion. Zuko stroked along the soft slit a couple of times, enjoying the jerks her hips made, before forcing a finger inside as suddenly as he could. Azula bit down on her brother's lower lip to stifle herself, the pain caused Zuko to gasp and hook his enveloped digit. There was the sharp taste of blood on her lips when her eyes closed, Zuko had managed to free his cut lips and Azula allowed her head to drop onto the soft bedding. When she looked up at Zuko she didn't find his gaze returned, his look was harsh, he surveyed her body like a general looking over a battlefield. Azula took her free hand and brought it to her chest, bouncing her tit with playful nudges, Zuko recognized the invitation and backed his body up before approaching his sister's breasts with his mouth. Azula could feel Zuko's hot breath against the soft mound before his lips surrounded one of her excited nipples, she inhaled through gritted teeth while her brother suckled at her chest, trying to draw the rosy bud deeper into his mouth. Zuko's finger continued to beckon within her and she ground at him with her hips. He plunged a second finger, knuckle deep, into her sodden opening, adding an extra firmness to his caress. The princess could feel the heat within her grow as Zuko's fingers begin to writhe, brushing against the sides of her womanhood and pushing upwards and downwards, stretching a little each time. The Prince was rewarded with a series of suppressed moans from Azula as he handled her forcefully. With teeth grazing against her areola, he held the palm of his hand over the top of her vulva, giving him a firm purchase with which to delve into her whilst tending the sensitive bundle of nerves that rubbed against his hand whenever her hips rolled, this tight grip gave Zuko the means to express the power over his boastful sister that he'd always wanted, but hearing her soft cries and feeling how warm and wet she was for him made Zuko's own needs all the more apparent to him.

Azula bit down on her own bottom lip this time while she tried to force down the urges to scream. Her toes her curling into the red sheets, she knew that she couldn't give Zuko the satisfaction of conquering her, not yet, but it was taking everything she had to stave off losing her control. She was loving every aspect of the sensation, the rough of Zuko's teeth, the softness of his lips and all the contrast between on her tit, the deep push along the ridges of her sex with his fingers and the thick coiling they made shallower within her as they retreated, the warm palm which tickled her clit with her every movement, even the smaller things like the strong hand which still pushed her down or whenever their thighs made contact as he made her squirm, she was getting so close to surrendering when she decided to play her trump card.

With her pinned arm, she reached out to met him. Zuko shuddered as if he'd never been touched before when Azula took hold of his length. She stroked lightly all the way along him, from the ridge at the tip to the warm cushioning of his sac. Azula's grip tightened and she pumped Zuko's manhood, he broke contact with her breast and groaned into it when her wrist began to flex with her jerks. Zuko was becoming absorbed by the pleasure, Azula exerted a delicate sturdiness to the way she handled him, one which he doubted he could replicate himself, her hold was mercilessly tense but the rhythm allowed it even spread along his shaft, he could feel a pressure build within his base as he began to buck into Azula's hand. Azula herself wouldn't admit how enjoyable the feeling of having her brother in her hand was, there something basely satisfying at the feel of the soft flesh which covered something very hard and very hot within, outside of the immense control it granted her over Zuko, which she more than appreciated, she simply liked having something so thick to play with, and he was thick.

Azula's attempt to distract Zuko was working, he'd released her nipple now and his handiwork was becoming erratic, his rhythm had become disrupted but this was allowing his fingers to take Azula by surprise by touching her when and where she wasn't expecting, this illicited a gasp from her lips and she sped up her tugging on Zuko. The groaning from the Prince let Azula know that he was close to release, but there was something else, there was something new among the grunts. Azula perked her ears in expectancy when she heard what it was, he was muttering her name ever so softly and then something else followed, new contact. Azula looked down herself to see her brother laying brief, sweet kisses on her breast, not the assault on her nipple from before but dainty pecks around her ample mounds trailing upwards. When the strong hand began to ease on her shoulder, Azula finally understood, Zuko was going soft on her, not literally by any means, but he had mistaken her returned gratification for affection and that wasn't part of her plan at all. Quickly, with the weight of her brother's shaft in her hand an idea crossed her mind to get Zuko back on track. Releasing him ever so gently, she adjusted the angle of her fingers before reapplying the previous pressure.

Zuko's scream was near deafening as Azula's sharp talons pressed into his manhood. They threatened to pierce the skin but luckily didn't. When Zuko brought his face to his sister's, it was a mix of hot rage and confusion but when Azula simply returned her telltale smirk, the confusion left him.

A fire burst to life within the Prince, not the smoldering embers of desire which had been stirring but the untamed wildfire of fury. His tender flesh stung in the open air, though Zuko found Azula's smug grin cut deeper that her nails ever could. Her expression spoke only of her superiority over him, how she had waited for him to lower his guard before striking so as to intensify his humiliation. Zuko hated that look and wanted nothing more then to wipe it clean off her face.

With his brow still furrowed and never breaking eye contact, Zuko used his right hand to reach for the knee of the leg he wasn't bestriding. Azula watched feverishly as her incensed sibling rearranged himself atop her, as one hand forced the knee aside to make room for him between her legs, the other hand was stamped, open palmed, on the soft center of her belly. When Zuko shifted his weight off of his own knees, the full pressure of his body became supported on the hand pressed against the Princess' abdomen. Knowing he was awaiting her reaction, Azula conjured a short yelp when the weight bore down on her. The truth was that she could quite easily endure his burden but letting Zuko imagine he had the upper-hand was the only way of getting what she really wanted from him and the only thing stopping him from fleeing, just for this moment, she didn't want her brother to fear her.

When Zuko was back on his knees, he reached for her. Two firms hands gripped her at the hips and yanked her body towards him. Raven hair strewn over the red bedding, Azula threw her arms over her head entwined her fingers with the black strands. She was leaving herself completely at his mercy and it was having the desired effect, Zuko's dick ached at the sight of her so open to his assault, that something so fearsome as his sister should lay before him so helpless was invigorating. After all the abuse and indignation that in mere seconds she'd finally suffer the consequences, that he'd finally have his way with her, the exhilaration of command, it made him feel like a man.

Taking the hand off her knee to use to steady himself, Zuko brushed the beating head of his cock against his sister's outer folds. He heard a long breath escape from her lips but his eyes were locked on the point their bodies met. The sensation threatened to overbear him, he had underestimated quite how wet she'd become but as he peered down he could see pools of her excitement darkening the bed sheets. Zuko broke a brief smile, another chink in her armor, no matter how arrogant and elevated she acted, her body let him know how much she wanted this. She was as weak and needy as he was, a slave to the same flaws that drove everyone.

When he was confident the angles were aligned, a short rush with the hips plunged Zuko within the Princess. Azula's mouth hung agape as she attempted to catch her breath, the press of Zuko's hips so high against her inner thigh was confirmation that her brother hadn't spared so much as an inch with the maiden thrust, though with the briskness with which the thick, heavy, heat had breached her, she already had quite a good idea that this was the case. She felt her hips twist gently from side to side as her body tried to find the most comfortable way of accommodating the sudden girth.

Zuko, however, had other ideas, it seemed he was already prepared enough to move things along and was past caring what his sister wanted. To Azula, it as infuriating as he removed himself from her entirely, the sudden absence of that warmth made her feel robbed but for Zuko, the retreat was just as good as the entrance. He couldn't imagine he would ever feel tired of drawing himself along her textured constrictions, the moment was only accentuated by the unfulfilled expression on Azula's face, which contorted when he leaned on the hand still placed on her midsection as he left her.

Fortunately for Azula, that feeling of emptiness wasn't with her for long, her depths barely had time to prepare before Zuko's hard shaft sharply filled her to the brim again. This time she moaned, short and honest, the way he had teased her with the first thrust made the second all the more satisfying and though there was still a twinge of apprehension at showing her disgrace of a brother the impact he was having on her body, it was in their mutual interest that Zuko remain at peak confidence throughout the proceedings. That was the rationale anyway, Azula cleared the doubt that she couldn't have suppressed her arousal even if she'd wanted to from her mind, she had better things to focus on.

When Zuko pulled back this time, the retreat wasn't complete, the tip lingered within to line up his next advance. When he slammed himself back inside, Zuko marveled at just how much his sister's breasts sprung, the desire to see them again spurred him to quicken the pace, his rests at her apex shortened and soon he had established an irregular rhythm of slow pulls and forceful pushes. It took Azula a few thrusts to adapt, this certainly hadn't been what she had expected but once she was synchronized to his pattern, each plunge brought her a little higher and made her scream a little louder. With every movement inside her, Zuko's thick width parted her tight channel, stretching her further than she'd thought safe, and with each withdrawal she eagerly anticipated Zuko's next visit and sighed as his upper body became sustained on her with the hand pressed into her midriff.

Groaning between gritted teeth, the Prince was succumbing to a deeper urge. His body desired a more primal momentum and the current arrangement made it difficult to satisfy this need. There was the dull slap of flesh against flesh and both siblings choked out as Zuko gave a final aggressive thrust before altering his position. His knees parted and his body dropped, with fists balled into the bedding at either side of her, Zuko's body was a cage surrounding Azula to prevent any movement she might dare make. Confident he wasn't watching, Azula let herself to smile briefly as she spread her own legs a little more, allowing her brother to sink even further. That took Zuko by surprise, to be sheathed even a little more sent ripples of satisfaction throughout his body and the impulse to move back and forth swelled. His hips complied and within moments he was pistoning into Azula with the same ferocity he had shown before, though now his tempo was far more even. The thought of steadily building pace for Azula's benefit barely crossed his mind, Zuko desired his own release and if Azula felt the same needs then she could take care of herself once he was done. His sister, however, was embracing the intensity of his vigor, she wasn't the fragile petal a Princess is expected to be, her body was primed to take the exertion, certainly more so than Zuko's and if she did outlast him, well then at least she'd still have achieved her primary objective, though she did hope her brother would bring her to orgasm.

His firmness coated in her luscious moisture, Zuko pumped away at Azula's lower body, feeling the tension rise in his sac, some base instinct was telling him to finish inside, as deep and as inside as possible. The Princess pushed down with her feet to raise her hips towards his, this brought their bodies closer together. Zuko was hovering above Azula, their eyes on an equal level. Her heart skipped a beat, as she looked up at her brother, she suddenly felt panic, she couldn't read him, she wondered if she had somehow given herself away or if he was starting to feel regret. She couldn't anger him again, he had to feel he had already won but if he left her now it would be even worse. The Princess ran strategies through her mind when her brother quickly closed in on her. The kiss was fierce and belligerent but reassuring and Azula sank back into the bedding as their bodies were pressed together. They hadn't noticed it until this new contact but they had both acquired a slick coating of sweat that dazzled in the candlelight. When Zuko put the distance back between them, he watched the light flicker along the contours of her body. The mere sight of his sister beneath him like this was what had kept him coming back the past few nights. With her hands above her head and the sounds of her cooing at the mercy of his manhood, after all the years he had taken shit from her, this vision was simply addictive. To have finally found a place in their lives where he could dominate was worth any moral boundaries he might crossed to find it. For once, he wasn't afraid. For once, his goal was simple. And for once, the old adage of "Azula always lies" was clear from his mind, he daren't even entertain the idea that her moaning and grinding were anything less than genuine, instead, he would throw himself as deep and as hard into her as he could and teach her what it meant to disrespect the Prince of the Fire Nation.

There was a surge in Zuko's ferocity which caused Azula to gasp and raise her back, the atmosphere in the room and grown moist and airless, and the light from broken halo of candles pulsed each time they drew breath. They caught the Princess' eye in their reflection in the mirror and she turned her head to watch herself being taken relentlessly by her brother. He hung over her groaning and sweating, he was single-minded and animalistic. Azula took great pleasure in watching her perfect tits bounce in complete harmony with each of his commanding thrusts. Azula brought her legs up around Zuko's body and ensnared him, the tightness making Zuko's size all the more apparent to the both of them. Her brother's deep grunts had began to grow louder and his breath started hitch, the princess reached between her legs to stimulate her own climax, the vibrant bud caught between two fingers as she kneaded the peak of her entrance.

Azula peered at her own reflection as her pleasure began to rise under a mix of Zuko's shunting and her own handiwork. She bit her lower lip in an attempt to quiet herself but a cry escaped her, followed by another and another, she was moaning now and on the verge of climax.

The sounds of Azula's ecstasy sent the Prince over the precipice. With a series of final jolts, he buried his firmness as deep in her as he could. He was panting as his warm seed burst deep inside his sister's body. It was the stimulus required to trigger her own orgasm and Azula shrieked as her walls clamped even tighter around her brother's turgid cock.

He half collapsed over her, still breathless and shaking. Spent, wasted, defiled, corrupted. He had succumbed completely to her influence and whatever moral standing he had over his sister had been eroded under the weight of his thrusting. Azula was first to regain her breath and brought her moistened hand from where their bodies joined to tuck loose strands behind Zuko's ear. She shushed the exhausted Prince's ragged breathing as her focus lingered on them in the mirror. Zuko arms shuddered, he could barely hold himself up over her anymore, she loved how quickly he became so weak and pitiable again after sex and how easy it had actually been to pervert him. Azula needed that reassurance, that deep down he was really no more upstanding or righteous than she was.

Azula's gaze then fell upon the third figure in the reflection whose eidolic face presented a mix of disgust, misery and disappointment. Azula gave a wicked grin to the elegant reflection of their Mother, who'd been forced to bear witness to the total degradation of her children from beyond the glass.

Azula had won, Zuko's depravity had matched her own, there was nothing sacred about him. He was as much a monster as she was.

"My Zuzu, all my Zuzu."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading._ **


End file.
